Sonic:extreme quest
by Madman Lazar
Summary: Eggman's after the nine talisman! Sonic must foil whatever eggman's up to by reciving them first! Chpt. 6 up! please Read and Reveiw!
1. chpt.1

Sonic: extreme quest  
  
note: I do not own these characters, sega enterprises does, so don't make them sue me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
chpt. 1  
  
Mobious, past  
  
  
A long time ago, in Mobian acient times, There were nine powerful talisman, used in the temples of power, they were used in honor of the mobian gods.  
  
  
  
  
But then one day, an evil force named madoia, belived to be an evil god, came raging towards the place to find the nine talisman, he and his army destroyed most of the civilazition, He was defeated by one of the bravest warriors in the ancient city. But now most of the city is in ruins. And to this day, no one has heard from the nine talisman, until now.  
  
  
Mobious, present  
  
  
In a secret base somewhere in the mountains  
  
  
Eggman: Finally, the murderlock is finished! It will be capable of destroying Mobious with a powerful shot . I will need a power source though... And I know just the one. *turns to computer* somewhere in ancient mobious are nine talisman with special powers that make them omnipotent, that's just the source I need for my plan! Ha ha, sonic will never know about this!  
But if he does, I will stop him. METAL!  
  
Metal sonic comes in  
  
Metal sonic: at your service Master robotnik.  
  
Eggman: Find sonic and dstroy him, now!  
  
M.S.: Yes Master robotnik, I will comply.  
  
M.S. goes out to do as Eggman says  
  
Eggman: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha *keeps on laughing for 5 more minutes*  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chpt. 1 up soon! 


	2. chpt.2

Chapter 2, sonic:extreme quest  
  
Note: I do not own these characters, sega enterprises does, so don't make them sue me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was of those days in station square. The people were walking, shopping, what ever you can think they can do, on 55 street, a speedy hedgehog ran down the street, he was in a hurry.  
  
Sonic: I gotta get going, I have to see tails at the mystic ruins!  
  
Sonic, who was 16 years, all blue, with an aditude, had saved mobious many times from the evil dr. eggman. He was in a hurry to get to his best friend's tails' place. He over slept and was about to miss the train. All he could think of was getting there in time.  
  
He sped left past megaton street, left again to happiness road, He knew he would not be distractred.  
  
Voice: Sonic!  
  
Except, of corse, a girl hedgehog named amy, 12 years, pink, wore a red dress and loved sonic alot.  
  
Amy: Sonic, wait up!  
  
Sonic: Oh boy!  
  
luckily, he was almost to the train station, there he could get away from amy, whom he didn't like.  
  
He was ten seconds away from the station  
  
9...  
  
8...  
  
7,,,  
  
6,,,  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
Almost there, just a few more feet,  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
he made it, he got on the train and was free from amy's will  
  
Amy: *thinking these words* Darn it!  
  
As soon as Sonic go to the mystic ruins, he went to where tail's workshop would be  
  
Sonic *knocking* Tails, *knocks again* Tails, oh where could he be?  
  
metallic Voice: Looking for your friend?  
  
Sonic turned, to see his clone Metal sonic, who had tails in a cage  
  
Sonic: Metal sonic, I am so not in a mood with you!  
  
Tails: Sonic, Help me!  
  
M.S.: Is that so, did you know I was sent to kill you?  
  
Sonic: Really, and your butt gets kicked every time?  
  
M.S.: Ha ha ha! You want your friend to live, do you?  
  
Sonic: Yes.  
  
M.S.:Then come get him! *picks up cage and flys towards the place where the temple is*  
  
Tails: Soooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccc!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Not so fast metal! *does triple spin on metal*  
  
Metal: Oww! *almost drop cage*  
  
Sonic does figure 8 move, metal dodges  
  
battle continues until they reach the top of the ancient temple  
  
Sonic: Let tails go!  
  
M.S.: Never!  
  
Sonic: You asked for it! *does an triple spin on metal*  
  
Metal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *is exploding, drops cage*  
  
Tails: SONIC!  
  
Sonic: I'll save you tails! *runs down and gets tails in time*  
  
Tails: Phew, thanks sonic.  
  
Sonic: No problem, hey what do you think that egghead's doing?  
  
Tails: How should I know?  
  
Sonic: Well he sent metal to kinnap you. what else? *Sees M.S. heading south for repair* Hey, let's follow that metal head to where he's going, we might find out.  
  
Tails: Ok, let's go!  
  
They trail M.S. to one of Eggman's underground bases and hide somewhere  
  
Sonic: Hmm, what's eggman doing?  
  
they listen through a steel wall listening to what eggman says  
  
Eggman: Ha ha ha, this plan is perfect! all I need to do is destroy sonic and I'm ready *metal comes in* Metal, did you fail destroying sonic again?!  
  
M.S.: Yes Master.  
  
Eggman: Grahhh! *slams hand on desk* This is very dissipointing, I can't beleive I still can't beat that hedgehog! But at least he'll never know about the nine talisman. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Sonic: *listening* Talisman, you know anything about those things tails?  
  
Tails: No, I don't. What are they?   
  
Sonic: Dunno, but can we look 'em up?  
  
Tails: Yeah, I think this could be one of eggman's traps, like always.  
  
Unknowing to them, they are surrounded by eggman's robots  
  
Tails: C'mon, let's go to my workshop and we'll find out what they are on my PC.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, c'mon, gotta-*turns around to see a bunch of eggman's robots*...Juice.   
  
The robots begin shooting, but Sonic and tails dodge them, destroying some robots on the way.  
They run up walls, and sonic grinds rails with tails flying. finnaly, they reach the exit, which is closing  
  
Sonic: Hold on tails! this is gonna be a big run!  
  
Tails holds on to sonic's hand, and sonic makes a big dash for it and they make it out of the exit before it closes.   
  
Tails: Phew, we made it.  
  
Sonic: You can say that again. .....What was it we were going to do?  
  
Tails: Go to my place and find out what these talisman are.  
  
Sonic: Right, let's go!  
  
And they both speed off  
  
At Tails' place  
  
Sonic was lying on the couch, while tails was looing up the nine talisman  
Tails was an eight year old fox who was all orange, he loved machines and had two tails that allowed him to fly. He lived in a place he called his workshop in the mystic ruins  
  
Tails: Sonic, c'mere!  
  
Sonic: Did you find it.  
  
Tails: No, I looked up the news, it was interesting, yes I did sonic.  
  
Sonic: What does it say?  
  
Tails: The nine talisman were made a long time ago in ancient mobious, they're power's are omnipotent. They were made in honor of the ancient gods, in fact, they are so powerful, they have been kept in the ancient temples to be protected. If eggman uses these power sources kiss mobious goodbye.  
  
Sonic: Well eggman's not getting his hands on these talisman, I'll get 'em before he even gets the chance!  
  
Tails: Great, now let's find out where ancient mobious is. *type on computer*  
  
Sonic: Hey hey hey, tails, we could use the computer map, but should we ask someone with treasure knowledge?  
  
Tails: Like who?  
  
Sonic: Like Knuckles, he's been treasure hunting, should we ask him?  
  
Tails: Well, emm, alright, I'll print the map just in case.  
  
Sonic: OK!  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Sonic and tails are on board the tornado 2  
  
Sonic: Ready tails?  
  
Tails: Ready!  
  
Tails presses a few buttons on the tornado, and then the take off  
  
Sonic: YAHOOOOOOOO!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next, Chpt. 2 


	3. chpt.3

Chpt 3 Sonic:extreme quest  
  
Note: I do not own these characters, sega enterprises does, so don't sue me!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time we left Sonic and Tails they found out about the nine talisman, and now they are on their way to the floating island for more info  
  
Sonic: *sees island* There it is, the floating island!  
  
Tails: Alright! Where should we land sonic ?  
  
Sonic: Near the ancient shrine.  
  
Tails: Aye-Aye, sonic!  
  
They land near a shrine with a big emerald, where a red echidna is arguing with a mystery lady  
  
Knuckles, 15 years, all red, with spikes on knuckles, lived on the floating island all his life,  
Because it was his duty to protect a jewel called the Master Emerald, which belonged to his ansestors, and he doesn't leave the island much  
  
Knuckles: I tell you, I am not giving up the master emerald!  
  
Mystery Lady: Oh, come on, not for once? Don't you want to be free instead of-  
  
Knuckles: I said no!  
  
Sonic: Hey Knux.  
  
Knux: *Sees sonic* Oh hi Sonic.  
  
Tails: What's up?  
  
Knux: This lady in black clothing wants the M.E. which I am not giving up!  
  
M.L.: Do you think he's a jerk? Tell me.  
  
Sonic: Well, still after that Master emerald aren't you Rouge?  
  
M.L.:*Gets mad and takes off clothing reveling to be rouge* How did you know it was me?!  
  
Knux: What, it was you Rouge, how did you know Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Well to tell you, I'm not as dumb as knuckles.  
  
Knux: Huh?  
  
Rouge, a white bat, female, was a top secret agent for the goverment. She worked for eggman to find out about project shadow, and seemed to try to take the M.E. away from Knux for the goverment  
  
Rouge: Arrgh! If it wern't for you I would of had the Master emerald in a second! *walks off*  
  
Knux: So, what are you here for, sonic?  
  
Sonic: We heard that eggman's trying to find nine talisman, which are a very powerful source.  
  
Tails: Yeah, and he's going to use it to power up something...well we don't know what it is yet but it could mean trouble.  
  
Knuckles: Well, why ask me?  
  
Sonic: 'Cuz you're a treasure hunter, that's what!  
  
Knux: ...Ok, then I'll help you. *points to the master emerald, which shows a temple in ancient mobious* There are nine temples in ancient mobious, each hold a talisman, in order to get the talisman, you must first answer a riddle and if you get it correct, you get the talisman, but you can't go back the way you came, you must go through the long way, through lots of traps. But, if you get it wrong, you will be killed. Just be careful going the wrong way. The traps are dangerous.   
  
then he hears snoring, and he turns head to see Sonic and Tails sleeping  
  
Knux: IF YOU'RE GONNA SLEEP, THEN GET OFf MY ISLAND!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Oh, sorry Knuckles, just snoozing is what you need sometimes.  
  
Knux: Did you hear the info.  
  
Tails: Yes.  
  
Sonic: Well, gotta get going, Eggman's probably after the talisman just now, hey wanna come?  
  
Knux: Naw, not just because of the M.E., I'm having a party with my friends.  
  
Tails: Uh, we wont be here Knux.  
  
Knux: Not you! my friends that helped me saved caranvil island.   
  
Sonic: You mean, Vector, Esipo, Charmy and Mighty?  
  
Knux: Yes, those friends.  
  
Sonic: Well, I hope you have a great time, we gotta go, see ya!  
  
Tails: Bye Knux!  
  
Knux: Bye!  
  
Sonic and Tails then take the tornado 2 off the island  
  
50 minutes later  
  
Sonic: What are we stopping here for Tails?  
  
Tails: I thought we would gear up on supplies.  
  
Sonic: Arlight, let's go!  
  
they head in the workshop  
  
Tails: Let's see, 24 pack of gatorade, portable tv and vcr, my own invention.  
  
Sonic: Are you sure we need all this?  
  
Tails: We might, there's probably not restraunts around ancient mobious so-  
  
Sonic: We need chili dogs! *zooms out room*  
  
Tails: yeah but-  
  
Sonic: Hey tails, got the first aid kit, we might need it?  
  
Tails: Sonic, I was saying-  
  
there is a knock on the door  
  
Sonic: That better not be the pink demon.   
  
Sonic opens door  
  
Sonic: Sally?  
  
Squirrel: Yes, it's me.  
  
Sonic: Sally! What are you doing here?  
  
Sally was a squirrel who was the princess, or ruler of the acron kingdom. When Robotnik took over and turned it into robotropios, She led a group called the Freedom fighters. The group pushed Robotnik out of robotroplios and turned it backed into the acron kingdom in months. She is Sonic's girl friend.   
  
Sally: I came to invite you to a party in the acron kingdom. We're going to have an all you an eat buffet, games and all such. Wanna come?  
  
Tails: *whispers in Sonic's ear*  
  
Sonic: Oh, I like to, but I got other plans. I'm going to take tails around all over station square. Right bud?  
  
Tails: Right!  
  
Sally: Well, that's too bad. I'll see you later!  
  
Sonic: Bye Sally! *shuts door*  
  
just then, another knock is on the door  
  
Sonic: *opens door, revealing Knux*  
  
Knux: Hi Sonic, I forgot to tell you-  
  
Sonic: Oh we know, Guard the master emerald! *slams door*  
  
Tails: Sonic, we might of needed that infomation!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, but we know everything already.  
  
Another knock comes on the door  
  
Sonic: Oh, now what?! *opens door, revealing amy*  
  
Amy: Hi, Sonic!  
  
Sonic: *Slams door* Oh no, Not Amy!  
  
Tails: Why, is it because of her getting on you?  
  
Sonic: Not only that, you see Amy is weak, and I bet that if she comes on this adventure, she'll get killed!  
  
Tails: Sonic, I'm sure she'll be safe-  
  
Sonic: Oh c'mon, she'll ruin everything!  
  
Tails: Ok, Let's tell amy to leave.  
  
Sonic: Alright!  
  
they open the door, but no one is there  
  
Tails: Where did she go?  
  
Sonic: She might of overheard our conversation. So we hurt her fellings and she left.  
  
Tails: Fair enough. *shuts door*  
  
They get everything on board the tornado 2 and get on there and prepare for takeoff  
  
Sonic: Ready tails?  
  
Tails: Right!  
  
Tails gets plane set up and they fly off.  
  
Sonic: Ok, to ancient mobious!  
  
Amy: *who snuck on the plane* What?  
  
Sonic: None of your...WHAT!!! How did you get on this plane?!  
  
Amy: Your garage was open. I shut it so you wouldn't regonize.  
  
Tails: You know, I could of called the cops if I knew you were here.  
  
Amy: Would you really do that to poor me?  
  
Sonic: *sigh* I'm stuck with a little girl who is in love with me.  
  
Amy: So, what is ancient mobious? Where is it? Why are we going there? What's interesting about it? What does it-  
  
Sonic and Tails: Shut Up Amy!  
  
Amy does the zip the mouth thing  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
chpt. 4 up soon! 


	4. chpt. 4

Chpt. 4, Sonic:extreme quest  
  
note: I do not own these characters, sega enterprises does, so don't sue me!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time we left Sonic, Tails, and of course, Amy, they head to Ancient mobious, let's see what they are up to now  
  
Amy: Come on, Sonic, Give me a soda!  
Sonic: For the last time, No!  
Amy: Come on, please?  
Sonic: No, you should of brought your own stuff on board!  
Amy: Awwww. ... Hey Tails-  
Tails: No, This is my sandwich! Get your own!  
Amy starts to cry  
Tails: *looks at amy* Sonic, should we give Amy a bite?  
Sonic: Oh, c'mon, she snuck on board, why should we give her a meal.  
Tails: But Sonic, she could be hungry.  
Sonic: I said NO!  
Tails: *is about to crash the plane*  
Sonic: Stop Tails! Alright, give her a sandwich. Geesh!  
Tails: Thank you sonic. *Gives amy a sandwich*  
Amy: *stops crying* Hmmm...  
  
later...  
  
Tails: Sonic.  
Sonic: Yes Tails?  
Tails: It's getting dark.  
Sonic: So?  
Tails: Should we stop somewhere to rest?  
Sonic: That's an idea. Amy!  
Amy: *wakes up* Huh, what?  
Sonic: See any place that looks like a spot to rest?  
Amy: Why are we resting in some island?  
Sonic: Because it's dark!  
Amy: Oh, say how 'bout that island down there? *points to a little spot of land*  
Sonic: Well, What do you say tails? Got a problem?  
Tails: No sirre!  
Sonic: Then let's go!  
  
They land the tornado 2 on the island, which has nothing on it but plants and other stuff  
  
Sonic: Well, this may look stranded, but it'll do.  
Amy: Do we have enough gas?  
Tails: Yes we do.  
Amy: So what's for dinner?  
Sonic: Sand and poison berries.  
Amy: No really, what's for dinner?  
Sonic: Will you shut up already!? You seem more annoying then the president's daughter Sara!  
(Wacth Sonic the hedgehog the movie to find out who she is)  
Tails: I agree.  
Amy: I am not, I am 5 times less annoying!  
Sonic: No you're not!  
Amy: Am to  
Sonic: Am not!  
Amy: Am too!  
Sonic: Am not!  
Amy: Am too!  
Sonic: Am not!  
Tails: Stop it, both of you, we got a big day tomorrow so we need rest.  
Sonic: Tails is right, we need to get to ancient mobious before eggman does.  
Amy: Why? What's eggman up to now?  
Tails: Something that concerns the nine talisman. Which are great power sources in ancient mobious.  
Amy: What are their porpuse?  
Tails: We'll explain in the morning.  
Amy: Ok. So where do I sleep?  
Sonic and Tails:*ho are in sleeping bags* On the ground!  
Amy: Ok. *sadly lies on the gound*  
  
And soon, they all sleep, peacefully in the depths of the island. meanwhile, in another part of the island...  
  
Metal Sonic: *who is watching sonic and co. by camera* Sleep Dreams Sonic, because when you get up there's going to be a ambush wating. *turns to Metal Knuckles* Ok, M.K., You know what Robotnik wants us to do, right?  
Metal Knuckles: Yes, I Do.  
M.S.: Remember, Sonic and his friends know about the nine talisman, so robotnik wants us to destroy them before they get to ancient mobious, and blow them to hell! Robotnik will destroy us if we ar defeated, so we can't fail.  
M.K.: Got it.  
M.S.: Alert the Shadow, swat and eggbots, we attack at 7:00 AM.  
Metal knuckles nods and goes to alert the troops.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sonic: *gets up and yawns* Man what a night. *looks at tails* Tails wake up!  
Tails: Mommy I don't want to go to school today.  
Sonic: We're not going to school.  
Tails: Huh, what time is it?  
Sonic: It's about 6:30 AM  
Tails: Oh. Hey Where's Amy?  
Amy: Right here! *walks out of jungle*  
Sonic: Amy, what ae ya doing in the jungle?  
Amy: Couldn't sleep, I was up all night.  
Sonic: Oh, well, c'mon people, we got a big day ahead of *steps on something*  
Voice: OW!  
Sonic: *Looks down* Oh, let me help you there. *helps person on ground  
Person: Thanks.  
Sonic: You're welcome.  
But just as he was about to walk on, Sonic turned his head to see who it was. the person was a hedgehog with red streaks and all black and appeared to have red eyes. Sonic knew the hedgehog was no other then...  
Sonic: SHADOW!! *Runs to pick shadow up* Here, let me help you. Tails, Amy, give me a hand, it's Shadow!  
Amy and Tails: Shadow!? *run over*  
Shadow was really weak. he looked like he had been on the island for months, he had been stranded for so long he was weak and could barley move.  
Shadow:S-Sonic?  
Sonic: Yes, it's me.  
Shadow: Oh thank god sonic.  
Tails: Ok Shadow, stay calm, be still, I'm gonna get the first aid kit and help the cuts on your body.  
What they didn't know that it was 7:00 Am, which ment the swat, shadow and eggbots had come and were behind Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Shadow could see them.  
Shadow: Sonic...Behind you. *points to robots*  
Sonic: Yeah, I know you want to get out of here bad. now hold still.  
Shadow: But Sonic-  
Sonic: Don't worry about a thing Shadow, Tails will get the stuff for you, right tails?  
Tails: Right! *Turns to get the first aid, but sees robots* AHHHHHHHHH!!! Sonic!  
Sonic: Not now Tails I'm busy!  
Amy: What? *Turns to see robots* Ahhhhh!  
Amy and Tails: Sonic, Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic-  
Sonic: I'm busy, play some where else!  
Amy and Tails: BUT SONIC!  
Sonic: WHAT!?  
Tails: Behind you!  
Sonic: C'mon Tails there's nothing behind us but-*spots robots*  
Swatbot 1: *in robot voice* Surrender or die.  
Sonic: Oh oh, this is not good. RUN!  
Sonic grabs Shadow and runs for it, followed by Tails and Amy, who is lagging behind  
Amy: Wait up!  
Sonic does a triple spin, destroying every swatbot in his way. He reaches a long bridge  
Sonic: Hold every one. This is going to be a wild cross.  
Sonic holds on to amy and tails' hand even if he's carrying shadow, and they make a dash for it across the bridge. which breaks apart.  
Tails: Whew, that was close.  
Sonic: C'mon, let's go!  
Sonic and co. then reach a tree like loop, which they run, after avoiding badniks and other enemies. they reach a dark room  
Amy: Where are we?  
Tails: I dunno.  
Sonic: Man, we need to get Shadow somewhere safe, he needs that first aid kit. Alright Shadow?  
Shadow: Yes...I'm...Alright.  
Sonic: Hmm, where's the lig-  
They suddenly step on a button, and a cage drops on them  
Sonic, Amy and Tails:*shadow is too weak to say this* What the? *light turns on* OH NO!  
Metal Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy come out with swatbots behind them  
M.S.: Good Job Sonic, You did what we wanted.  
Sonic: And what is that?  
M.K.: We got you right where we want you!  
M.T.: You fell for our trap.  
M.A.: And now...you'll die here.  
Sonic: And How so?  
M.S. You see the light bulb above you?  
Sonic: Yeah what about it?  
M.S. That light will kill anyone who is trapped in that cage you're in, it shoots a strong light that will flash once, after that, you die. Ha ha ha! Robotnik will be so proud of the death of you. There is no escape sonic, so you might as well say some last words.  
Sonic: Ok, ...I never knew something like this would happen, and I would rather die a more horrible death, but I hope... that someone will come, and rescue us. Oh, and let me add, those are my sunglasses you're wearing Amy!  
Amy: Oops, sorry. *gives back sunglasses*  
Sonic: Thanks.  
Unknowligy to everyone in the room, a figure stands in the shadows above  
M.S.: Now, once that swatbot pulls that orange switch, the killing begins.  
Sonic: Isn't there anyway out?  
M.S.: No. Ok Swatbow-382, Ready to kill sonic?  
Swatbot-382:Ready.  
M.S.: Ok, ready, set, and-  
Just as Metal sonic is about to say pull, something destroys Swatbot-382 fast, so fast it was impossible to see  
M.K.: What the hell!?  
The thing continunes to destroy the other swatbots, which are unable to locate the thing because it moves at a incredible velocity, once all are destroyed, It gangs up on Metal Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy, still unseen by his speed  
Tails: What is that thing?  
Amy: I don't know.  
M.S.: Ahhhhhh! This is not my day!  
M.K.: Where are yo-AHH!  
M.T.: Get me out of here, help!  
M.A.: Let's retreat!  
M.S.: No way we're retreating! *Sees metal knux being knocked down by the thing* Ok, retreat!  
They head to the exit, but metal sonic turns to say a few words  
M.S.:So Long Sonic! *leaves*  
Sonic: That was unexpected. what was that thing?  
The speedy thing the red button on the control panel, releasing Sonic and co.  
Amy: ...Was he here to save us?  
just then the thing appeared in front of Sonic and co., but it slowed down it's speed, went slower, slower, slower, and then stoped right in front of Sonic and co. where they could take a look at them  
The unseen incredible velocity thing was nothing more then a male white hedgehog with red spikes on the back of his head, sky blue eyes, sported a Gold jacket that said nova on the front,and fine light brown jeans, and purple, white, and blue soap shoes and had lighting symbols on his gloves  
the strange hedgehog and sonic and co. stood there staring at eachother, after 30 minutes Sonic said...  
Sonic: What are you?  
Stranger: Me? Well I'm just a hedgehog.  
Sonic: Oh, well we got to get going, good bye.  
Tails: *grabs sonic's arm* Now wait Sonic, I think we owe this guy alot!  
Amy: Yeah, in fact, he saved our lives. You should thank him.  
Sonic: Oh c'mon, He has lived on this island for a long time!  
Stranger: Me? Oh no. I live in a place somewhere on mobious that you wouldn't understand about.  
Tails: Is it ancient mobious?  
Stranger: Been there but, no.  
Amy: How did you destroy those robots?  
Stranger: One, with power *makes an powerorb that sparkles appear out of his hand and throws it at a wall, destroying it*  
Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Amy's Jaws drop  
Stranger: And two, with weapons.  
Amy: Weapons?  
Stranger: Yes, I am skilled at any weapon, Knifes, swords, guns, maces, nunchucks you name it, I'm skilled at it. I am so skilled, I am dangerous. *Pulls out axes and destroys another wall in 5 seconds*  
Sonic and co.'s jaws drop again  
Tails: Wow, stranger, that's amazing, how'd you do that?  
Sonic: That's just a load of baloney, you couldn't hurt a flee chunk-a-lot!  
Stranger: Hey, I have a name, you know.  
Sonic: Oh yeah, and what's that name?  
Stranger: The name's Levin.  
Sonic: 7-eleven?  
Levin: NO! Not that levin! it's L-E-V-I-N!  
Tails: Is that the meaning of lighting?  
Levin: Correct! (just look it up in dictionary.com) That's because I can move faster than lighting itself. Even faster then Sonic here.  
Tails: No way! Everyone knows nothing is faster than Sonic!  
Sonic: That's right, I'm the number one speedster around!  
Levin: Well you're about to be no. 2! Do you have time for one race?  
Sonic: Well, I guess.  
Levin: Ok, then I challenge you to one!  
Sonic: Heh heh heh, this will be easy. Tails, get Shadow back for first aid, is he ok?  
Tails: Yes, he's sleeping.  
Sonic: Ok, see you at the starting line Levein  
Levin: That's Levin to you!  
Sonic: Whatever.  
  
Sonic and co. head to their camp while Levin goes to his  
  
How will Sonic and Levin react with eachother,  
Who will win the race?  
Find out in Chpt. 5! 


	5. chpt. 5

Chpt. 5, Sonic:extreme quest  
  
note: I do not own any of these characters (except levin), Sega enterprises does, so don't sue me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time we left Sonic and co. they found shadow who was injured and discovered a mysterious hedgehog named Levin. Let's see what happens now  
  
Sonic and co. are at their base camp, where sonic is preparing for a race.  
  
Sonic: I'll show Levin, I'll show him that he's slower than a turtle. You with me Tails?  
Tails: *is putting first aid on shadow* Yes, Go Sonic!  
Sonic: I'll show that guy that he's just as slow as mice, I'll kick his butt in racing!  
Amy: Well sonic, if he's so slow, how come we couldn't see him while he rescued us?  
Sonic: That was just an illusion. He was invisable! That's why.  
Amy: Well, if you say so.  
Sonic: I do say so, 'cuz he's so slow, it takes him an hour to cook minute rice!  
Tails: *laughs*  
Voice: Are you ready sonic?  
Sonic: Oh Yeah Right I'm ready Levin, I'm about to whip some butt!  
Levin: Then let's race!  
  
Mean while, on another island...  
  
Eggman: Ahh, this is perfect, Sonic should be dead by now, So I won't have troble getting the talisman.  
Metal Sonic, Knux, Tails and Amy come in, with parts broken  
Eggman: Oh no, Don't tell me you failed to destroy sonic.  
M.S.: Sorry Master, But we did fail.  
Eggman: ARRGGH! Why did this happen?! Why did you fail me?!  
M.K.: Well we almost had sonic, but something that was unseen by eye came out of nowhere and started attacking us.  
Eggman: Any thing can be seen! You imbiciles better kill sonic next time or you're going to the scrap brain zone! (get it? robot peices as scrap, scrap brain, oh forget it)  
eggman walks out of the room  
M.T.: You think he doesn't know about ghost or other unseeable stuff?  
M.S.: Whatever.  
  
Back with Sonic and co.  
  
Sonic and Levin are about to race around the whole island  
Levin: Okay, here's how it goes, the first one to run around the whole island will be claimed the fastest one alive.  
Sonic: Yeah, that's me!  
Levin: We'll see! *presses a button on some black thing* the red lines will mark the course trail.  
Sonic: Bring it on!  
Levin: Shut up! Okay when that light is green, we go. *points to a stoplight*  
Sonic: Alrighty then! Let's get it on!  
They wait for the stoplight to flash green, it flashes red, to yellow, and then to green  
GO!  
They're off. Sonic is, as always. at his hyper speed. He is racing well and good. But unfourntely, Levin is ahead of him  
Sonic does his best to keep up by taking shortcuts, but Levin still proceeds ahead of sonic  
Lap 3...  
Sonic is still losing to Levin, who is almost to the finish line   
Sonic's thoughts: I've gotta find some way to beat this dude, but how?  
At finish line...  
Tails: Sonic's gonna win this race!  
Amy: What makes you think that?  
Tails: 'Cause He's my hero!  
Amy: Well tails, I dunno, I mean, why did Levin run at at incredable speed, I mean-  
Tails: Look, Here comes Sonic Now!  
Amy: Huh? *looks closey* Uh, that's not Sonic, that's Levin.  
Tails: *Looks closey* OMG! Is it true that he's faster than sonic?  
Levin: *Who crosses finish line* Ha ha, looks like I'm the fastest one alive!  
Sonic: *Comes in finish line* Hey, no fair, C'mon Levin you must've cheated!  
Levin: No I Didn't!  
Sonic: Yes you did! I wanna rematch!  
Levin: No way Sonic! Not gonna happen.  
Sonic: *Growls* You're not the great master of heroism, I'm 5 steps ahead of you!  
Levin: Yeah yeah yeah, now if you excuse me, I'm travling some things on this island. *turns on a machine*  
Tails: Well, that's that!  
Amy: Yeah, what to do now?  
Sonic: To ancient mobious!  
Amy: For what?  
Sonic: The nine talisman!  
just then, the machine Levin is using is turned off  
Levin: Did you say the nine talisman?  
Sonic: Yeah, So? What would you know?  
Levin: Maybe I can help.  
Sonic: We don't need your help, we're fine on our own! We can just answer a single riddle in every temple and avoid the traps on the way!  
Levin: You know, that's not just about it, there are puzzles you have to solve and the traps are very well hidden, which means you can't see the traps.  
Tails: I think you're trying to trick us, we already know about the talismen by this! *holds up pieces of paper printed from the internet*  
Levin: you read the last page?  
Tails: *reads the last page* No but, hey it does say what Levin said.  
Sonic: Gimme that! *snatches paper and reads it* Hey he's right, How'd ya know?  
Levin: Because... I have travled all over the planet for the wonderous sights, I have visited ancient mobious 5 times. I know that you need to slove a puzzle before the riddle. And I've also explored the inside of the temples, where there are many unseen traps. Now if you let me I can help guide you through the traps. What'dya say?  
Sonic: *thinks, looks at Amy*  
Amy: *nods*  
Sonic: *looks* at tails*  
Tails: *nods*  
Sonic: I would say no. Because you are a total JERK!  
Voice: I have to disagree on that.  
Sonic: *turns head* Shadow, when we found you, I thought you were injured from that fall you took from saving the world in the ARK incident!  
Shadow: True, but I was, however, able to heal myself with this! *pulls out a gem*  
Tails: That's a Chaos emerald!  
Sonic: So you healed yourself with that?  
Shadow: Yes, they don't call me the ultimate lifeform for nothing!  
Levin: *sighs*  
Sonic: So, what makes you think Levin here is cool?!  
Shadow: Well, sonic, he may seem like a showoff, but he saved your life from those metal creeps. If it wern't for you, you'd be dead. You owe him something in return. And you're jealous because of his speed. If you let him, he could help you through those traps.  
Tails: Yeah, I don't even think he works for Eggman as a spy, he was against eggman! And he's probably travled around the planet, even ancient mobious, so he knows lots of it, which can help us! So what'dya say Sonic?  
Sonic stands there for a moment  
Sonic: *growls* Alright. But you're gonna do as I say!  
Levin: Alright, I will.  
Sonic: Enough talk, let's go!  
Tails: Wait wait wait wait wait! the tornado 2 can only fit four people, are you sure you can come Mr. Levin?  
Levin: Don't worry, somewhere else on this island I got my own plane!  
Amy: Oooh, let me come Levin!  
Levin: You wanna se my plane?  
Amy: Yeah!  
Levin: Before you do, just one question, Can you handle the speed and all, be-  
Amy: Yes, I can!  
Levin: Alright, come on!  
Levin and Amy walk to where Levin's base is  
Sonic: YES! No Amy! I can dream not seeing a annoying girl who loves me around for hours!\  
Tails: Sonic, get over here, we got work to do!   
Sonic: Right!  
30 minutes later...  
Sonic: Ready for takeoff Tails?  
Tails: Right!  
Sonic: Shadow, Doin' alright back there?  
Shadow: *on the tail of the plane* Yep!  
Sonic: Ok, then clear for takeoff!  
They start to lift off, and 20 seconds later, they're off the island, they are flying until they spot a plane next to them with Levin and Amy  
Sonic: Oh no.  
Amy: Wee he he! This is fun! You should of came over here sonic!  
Sonic: Whatever.  
Shadow: Hey Levin, what's that plane called?  
Levin: Well mr.ULF (ultimate life form) This is the plane I usally travel in, you are looking at,   
the Azura Wind.  
Tails: But the side of the plane says Hurricane.  
Levin: Ahh, I've been meaning to write over that. But keep in mind that this plane is, The Azura Wind.  
Sonic: Whatever, how far are we from ancient mobious?  
Levin: About 956 miles.  
Sonic: What! If this is correct, I need something entertaining.  
Tails: Like this? *pulls out a portable sega game*  
Sonic: That'll do, thanks Tails. *starts playing game*  
  
Meanwhile, some where far away...  
  
Metal Sonic: We better get these traps ready, so we can put them in ancient mobious when we get there.  
Metal Knuckles: You're telling me. I may be a robot but these traps are heavy!  
Metal Amy: I got the explosive mines like you asked.  
M.S.: Great, set them over there. *points to a pile of traps*  
M.A.: Ok. *does as told*  
Metal Tails: I don't know about this, remember that unseen speedy thing which robotnik didn't belive? If we fail, we might-  
M.K.: Don't worry, we'll be fine, as long as that thing doesn't go that fast.  
Eggman walks in  
Eggman: So, everything ready dumbbells?  
All bots: Yes Master.  
Eggman: Now remember, I don't want any failing this time. I want Sonic captured and dead. If you fail, you will be scraps! And don't tell me about some unseen speedy thing! Alright?  
All bots: Yes master.  
Eggman: Good, now start working! *leaves*  
M.T.: Do we need a camera?  
M.S.: I suppose so.  
  
Back at Sonic and the gang, who have travled a long way...  
  
Sonic: How much longer 'til we stop for gas again, Levin?  
Levin: Not too long.  
Sonic: Good. *turns to tails* Hey 'lil bud, what do you think about Levin?  
Tails: I think he's a nice guy.  
Sonic: Oh c'mon tails, I think there's something bad about Levin.  
Tails: Stop acting like a jerk Sonic! Levin wouldn't hurt a-  
Shadow: Guys, look what Levin's doing! *points to levin, who is landing the plane*  
Sonic: He must be capturing Amy! After him Tails!  
Tails: Alright Sonic!  
Tails' thoughts: I think Sonic is being a total jerk.  
Tails turns the plane around and lands it. it lands next to Levin's plane, the Azura wind  
Amy: Oh hi guys! *giggles* That plane ride was fun!  
Sonic: What are you doing with Amy, Levin?!  
Levin: Hello, did you know why we landed?  
Sonic: Yes, because you were trying to capture-  
Levin points above sonic's sholder. Sonic turns to look to see what levin is pointing to. He sees   
Pyramids, Spynixs, temples, anything you see in ancient eygpt on earth.  
Tails: That must be ancient mobious!  
Sonic: Yerre.  
Levin: Now, why did you think I was capturing Amy? Say I'm sorry for saying that.  
Sonic: NO WAY!  
Levin: C'mon, sonic.  
Sonic: No.  
Levin: Please?  
Sonic: No.  
Shadow: Oh come on, say I'm sorry, Sonic.  
Amy: You're just jealous 'cause Levin's faster than you, are you Sonic?  
Sonic: Yes, I am.  
Levin: Well, could you just-  
Sonic: I said NO!  
Levin: ...Well, ok, forget the aploigie. We're in ancient mobious anyway, so let' find the nine talisman.  
All but sonic: Yeah!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
end of chpt. 5 


	6. chpt. 6

Sonic:extreme quest chpt. 6  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
note: I do not own any of these characters (except Levin), They belong to Sega Enterprises, so don't sue me  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time we left sonic and co., they found ancient mobious. Let's see what happens now.  
  
Sonic: Alright, Tails, where's the nearest temple?  
Tails: I'm tracking it down. *types on computer*  
Levin: Hold on, I have memorized this place. I can tell where it is from here, and it's that way!  
*points to a big temple with lots of steps*  
Shadow: Are you sure?  
Levin: Positive!  
Sonic: Ok, then let's-  
Amy: *Grabs sonic* Oh, Sonic, how 'bout we do this side by side?  
Sonic: GRRRRRR! Sally's gonna get mad at me for this.  
Levin: Who's sally?  
Tails: She's-  
Sonic: *hits tails* Quiet boy!  
Levin: Hey Amy!  
Amy: What? *Comes to Levin*  
Levin: You see that light down there? *points to quicksand*  
Amy: Where?  
Levin: *pushes Amy in quicksand*  
Amy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!  
Sonic: Yes! I won't have to deal with her again!  
Tails: Oh oh, we gotta help her!  
Sonic: No way! I'm leaving her!  
Tails: But sonic, don't you think she deserves to live rather then to die?  
Sonic: But- Alright. Levin, get amy out.  
Levin: Aww man! *speeds fast to the quicksand and pulls amy out*  
Amy: OMG, I am so gonna get you back for that Levin!  
Levin: Sorry.  
Amy: That was the meanest thing that happened to me!  
Levin: I said I was sorry!  
later...  
Sonic: Hey Lev, wait up!  
Levin: Then keep up!  
Amy: Can we rest?  
Shadow: I don't think so, we're almost- ahhh!  
they are in front of a wall  
Sonic: How are we gonna get past that?  
Levin: No problem, LIGHT BOOM!! *makes a trail of light appear, destroying the wall*  
Amy: OMG, how does he do that?!  
Levin: Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go *everyone goes in front of Levin, who then speeds by them, because he's faster than lighting, or light, take your pick*  
Sonic: Wait up!  
Shadow: God, I'm getting tired. How much longer?  
Levin: not long.   
Just then, a bunch of eggman's robots come flying their direction  
All except Levin: EGGBOTS!  
Levin: Let me handle these!  
Sonic: No Levin, you-   
Levin: Lighting kick! *does a flashing kick towards many of the bots*  
Tails: How does he do that?!  
Shadow: Man, he's good.  
they then reach the temple  
Levin: Ready to climb the stairs?  
All: Yes!  
Levin: Ok then!  
10 minutes later...  
Levin: Ok, we're here!  
Sonic, Amy, Tails and Shadow are exhausted.  
Levin: *truns head* Tired from climbing the stairs?  
Amy: Yeah, really tired.  
Shadow: And I need a drink.  
Tails: These are the biggest stairs I ever climbed.  
Sonic: I need rest.  
Levin: Don't worry, you'll get used to these stairs in a few days. C'mon, lets go in!  
Sonic and Co. go in  
inside, they find a ancient puzzle  
Tails: what's this?  
Levin: That's a puzzle, you have to solve it so you can try to answer the riddle.  
Tails: Alright. Let me try.  
Tails gets started on the puzzle  
Tails: this is confusing.  
Levin: need help?  
Tails: No thanks.  
Tails then solves the puzzle, opening the door to the next room.  
Shadow: Cool.  
They walk to the nevt room where a crystal stonelike talisman floats in the middle  
Amy: Ohhhh, it's pretty.  
Sonic: Ok, what now.  
Voice: If you want the talisman that stands before you, you must answer this riddle.  
Shadow: God, I hate riddles.  
Voice: A doctor and a nurse have a baby boy, but the doctor is not the father and the nurse is not the mother. how can it be?  
Sonic: Ok, think hard guys this riddle can be confusing, so we have to-  
Amy: Oh, oh, the mother is the docter and the Father is the nurse?  
Voice: Correct.  
All: Way to go Amy!  
Voice: Now, if you want the talisman, you will have to go the long way around the traps.  
not the way you came from.  
Door shuts behind sonic and co.  
Shadow: Sonic...  
A door in front of them open up, they look in, but no traps are seen.  
Sonic: *who is holding the talisman* Well, no traps.  
Levin: Guys...  
Tails: We can get through this quickly.  
Levin: Guys...  
Shadow: And we can get out wit no problems *throws apple in the hall, which a whirlpool like trap   
swallows*  
All but Levin: AHHHHH!  
Levin: That's what I was trying to tell you.  
Shadow: OMG! It looks like troube.  
Amy: Levin was right, there are unseen traps in the temples!  
Tails: Maybe we should forfit.  
Sonic: Hey, I didn't drag my butt down here to die in a temple! I came to stop eggman! He's planning something evil, so we have to stop him! So who's with me?  
All: I am!  
Sonic: Good.  
Levin: Ok, so, who's eggman?  
Sonic: Eggman is an evil scientest in the shape of an egg. He planned to destroy the world many times, but wa stopped, by me.  
Levin: Shape of an egg? is that why you call him eggman?  
Sonic: yes.  
Levin: Rigghht. *pulls out a gadget* Anyway, I will use this device to guide you through the traps.  
Sonic: Do so.  
Later...  
Tails: Which way, Levin?  
Levin: Let's see, *points to a path* that way! I'll show you where the traps are. *pushes button, making marks on traps*  
Amy: Cool!  
Sonic: Ok, let's go!  
later, outside the temple...  
Metal sonic and bunch of badniks surrond the temple Sonic and co. are in  
Metal sonic: alright. with this plan we'll definally get sonic.  
Metal: Knuckles: What if that mystery thing shows up?  
M.S.: Don't worry, I got a feeling we'll catch it.  
Inside the temple  
Sonic: Ok, we're almost out. Anything outside?  
Levin: *on device* Well, I'm perdicting we're about to be ambushed by a metal hedgehog and a bunch of robots.  
Sonic: Lemme see! *looks* Hey, That's Metal Sonic!  
Amy: What did you say?  
Sonic: Don't worry, on the count of 3, we'll burst out and attack, 1,2, and-  
Levin burstes out   
Sonic: Levin!  
Levin: *who is surronded by badniks* MEGA FLASH! *a flash appears and every badnik around is defeated*  
Shadow: *who watched* How does he do that?  
Sonic: Quick, Let's go!   
Sonic and Co. run out and while running, they almost leave levin.  
Sonic: LEVIN!  
Levin: Go sonic, I'll take care of these guys!  
Sonic: But Levin-  
Levin: GO ON! Go to the next temple!  
Sonic: Okay, C'mon Everyone, let's go!  
As Sonic and co. leave Levin, who destroys alot of badniks, he then encounters Metal sonic, who appears in front of him.  
Levin: Hey, you look like sonic.  
M.S. That's right, and you look better than sonic.  
Levin: Well, I may but- hey didn't I wreck you at max speed.  
M.S.: It was you?  
Levin: Well, yeah.  
M.S.: You just made a big mistake buddy. *Metal Knuckles, Tails and Amy appear behind him*  
Levin: Bring it on.  
All the metals jump at Levin, who dodges and rolls into a ball, as a ball, he splits into four,  
and hits all the metals, levin then pulls out two diamond made swords and starts attacking the metals. one by one, a metal loses an arm, or leg, he then cuts off M.K.'s head. he then pulls out two dimanod made hammers, and hits the other metals so hard, they break to peices, defeating them  
Levin: Yes! Never mess with the weapon master! Now to meet up with Sonic and the others.  
later...  
Levin: Hi, What's up?  
Tails: We're trying to figure out a riddle.  
Sonic: It's how do you drink water from the bottom from the cup first?  
All: Hmmmmm.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was that? Chpt. 7 is coming up soon! 


End file.
